Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: The Brotherhood, with Slade overseeing production, is building a new weapon. Can the Titans escape Brain and stop Terra in this final showdown that will determine the fate of the world?
1. Arrivals

Notes: took a while because I couldn't upload the last chapter to episode 5

Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 1: Arrivals

Not quite so long ago, in a place not very far away…

The Teen Titans have regrouped in order to rescue Robin from the European fortress of The Brain. However, the Brotherhood of Evil has been secretly constructing a base that will house a new weapon even more powerful than the particle beam that uses the dangerous substance xenothium. When the weapon is completed it will most likely spell doom for the Titans and their rebellion unless they can stop the Empire at the source once and for all.

A large ship sailed overhead in the sky as a smaller ship emerged from it and descended into the hidden base. See-More was at a station waiting for the code to enter.

"Okay," he said, "Your code checks out. Come on in."

"Better tell Gizmo that Terra's here," Mammoth said to Kwiz Kid, "He's gonna blow a gasket when he finds out."

The small ship landed as the Slade-bots and assorted teens gathered around to greet Terra. Three new recruits emerged first. The first was a large, muscular girl with a mask.

Her name was Rock for her ability to turn her fists into rock. The second was another skinny girl named Paper who could stretch herself out over anything and cover it.

The third was a short boy with a few ban-aids on his face. His name was Scissors for his talent to turn his fingers into sharp blades. They came out and lined up by the door as Terra stepped out for all to see. Just then Gizmo came flying up on his jet pack with the bat wings extended. He was, as the others expected, furious.

He quickly switched to his four mechanical legs and walked along with Terra.

"What's the idea coming here, Terra?" he questioned, "Everything's going they way it should. We don't need you supervising!"

"Please, Gizmo," she replied calmly, "Enough pleasantries. I'm here to get you back on schedule. Slade thinks you're taking too long."

"Well maybe he should send more troops to help!"

"Well perhaps you can tell him when he arrives."

Gizmo looked shocked, "He's coming here?"

"Yep, and he's not very happy about how long it's taking. He wants it done now."

"We'll double our efforts!"

"I hope so, Gizmo, for your sake. Slade's not as forgiving as I am."

With that, she walked away and left Gizmo shaking in his spot.

**Elsewhere**

In a dark alley in Paris, France, Cyborg and Fixit made their way through the twist and turns to get to Brain's hideout. Cyborg looked a bit nervous.

"You are not worried are you, Cyborg?" asked Fixit.

"Me? No, of course not. But if I was then so should you. Jinx and Kid Flash never came back. Brain may be a jar, but he's an evil wacko as well."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah? If I told you half the things I heard about The Brain, then you'd probably short circuit or pass out or something."

Despite the objections, the pair went on until they arrived at the gate to the Brain's fortress. Cy banged on the door.

"Well, looks like no one's home. Let's go!"

A panel slid open to reveal a pair of eyes. A deep French accented voice spoke up.

"What ees eet you want?"

"We need to see The Brain at once," explained Fixit.

"Why should he have to see you two?" questioned the Frenchie.

"We've got a message for him," challenged Cyborg.

"And a gift as well," added Fixit.

"We do?" Cy said with a confused look.

"Very well," the voice replied and the panel closed.

Then the gate slowly rose open and the pair of half machines went inside. As they proceeded, they ran into a couple of Slade-bots. Slade, in an attempt to keep Brain out of the way, sent over a few dozen Slade-bots to serve and guard him. From behind the cyborgs came a large hulking figure. It was Brain's right hand ape, Monsieur Mallah.

"Give this message to me," demanded Mallah.

"We will only give it to The Brain himself," replied Fixit.

"We're stubborn," added Cyborg with a smirk.

Mallah growled, but led them on with, "Come with me."

Atop a pedestal, in his skull marked vessel, sat Brain. Adonis was in one corner with Master of Games and Slade-bots were all around. Cy and Fixit stood in front of Brain as Mallah went to his side.

"**What do you want?" **asked Brain.

"Play the message, man," whispered Cy.

Fixit pulled out a hologram projector. It shot out an image of Beast Boy.

"Hello, Brain," BB's image said.

"**Well if it isn't the former Doom Patrol mascot," **taunted Brain.

"I know you think you're all that, so how about a deal? You give us back Robin and we won't do anything hasty. As a gift we give you these two half machines."

"Hey!" shouted Cyborg.

"They're both hard workers," continued the projection, "Until we meet then."

As it ended, Cyborg was ranting.

"They did not just do this to me! It's cause I'm part machine isn't it?"

"**There will be no bargaining," **stated Brain, **"I much prefer Robin right where he is. You young heroes do not frighten me. Take these two away."**

Mallah nodded and had a pair of Slade-bots push Cy and Fixit into another room. The two looked back and saw Robin still frozen in place against a wall. Their once proud leader was reduced to a mere statue.


	2. Brain's Palace

Notes: here you go

Disclaimer: I still do not own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 2: Brain's Palace

Cyborg and Fixit were separated from each other. Fixit was taken to another room to do who knows what, while Cy stayed next to Brain and Mallah.

"How could they do this to me?" he grumbled.

Just then, several Slade-bots went flying through the doorway. In came an armored figure pulling along a restrained Kid Flash complete with power inhibitor.

"Not cool," Cy quipped.

"I have come for the bounty on this Titan," the person in the big armor spoke in a deep voice. The green armor with a red cloth over it covered most of their body and a helmet with prongs was atop their head. Only their glowing green eyes and long, purple booted legs could be seen.

"**Who are you?" **demanded Brain.

"I am Dr. Amazing Mumgon the Terrible. I am new around here because I come from East Town, which I conquered, and saw that the Titans were being hunted down so came to do evil and capture them. So here is one."

Adonis looked extremely jealous that some new guy was able to catch the fastest boy alive. Mallah gave the new guy a strange look, while Brain was very pleased.

"**At last we have the foolish Kid Flash in our grasp. I shall pay handsomely with $25,000 and your life for barging in here."**

"I will have $50,000 for the Titan," replied the villain.

"**How dare you? Why should I pay that much?"**

"Because I have a bomb that I will set off if you do not," he replied as he displayed it above his head for all to see.

Mallah and Adonis looked ready to tackle this newbie, but Brain merely droned on.

"**I like the way you think. I shall pay $35,000."**

"Agreed," the doc said as he put the bomb away.

Two Slade-bots dragged Kid Flash to a cell. As they did, another guard in a uniform and wearing a helmet that covered their face watched them. They lifted the mask to reveal a familiar set of lavender eyes. Cyborg was still grumbling to himself.

"Great, now they've got three Titans. What next?"

**Later**

The main room was empty now. The recently arrived armored villain snuck into the room quietly and made their way over to Robin. He held up a remote that was supposed to reverse the freezing process. It worked, and Robin fell in a heap on the floor.

"What happened?" asked a dazed Robin.

"You are finally free of being frozen," replied the doctor, "But we are in Brain's fortress. We must find a way out."

"Who are you anyway?"

The villain stripped away their heavy armor to reveal Starfire.

"It is I, Robin. The one that loves you."

"Starfire," was all he got out as she pulled him into a kiss.

"There will be more time for that later," Star said, "Now we must move."

"**I don't think so."**

"I know that voice box," said Robin.

The two Titans turned to see a secret compartment open to reveal Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Adonis, Master of Games, several Slade-bots, and Cyborg standing there.

"I thought that was you, Star," said Cyborg.

"**Stupid young people, you cannot escape me. Take Robin to a cell and bring the girl to me. By the way, your disguise was quite pathetic."**

Robin was taken to the very cell Kid Flash was in.

"What's up?" asked Kid Flash.

"Well, I'm no longer frozen obviously. Other than that I have no idea."

"Don't worry, fearless leader, BB and Rae have a plan."

"I feel so much better," Robin unenthusiastically replied.

**Meanwhile**

Starfire was right in front of The Brain. A power inhibitor was snapped around her neck like a collar. A chain was attached to the collar on one end and to Brain's pedestal on the other. Starfire was, needless to say, outraged.

"Our friends will come and save us!" she cried.

"**I could not care less. You will be my personal prisoner from now on. I will be ready for your other friends should they arrive."**

Star recoiled in disgust at the idea of sitting next to a jar for the time being.

**The next day**

The gate opened to reveal two figures walking in. A pair of Slade-bots stood in front of them. They were lifted off the ground and crushed with black energy. The two went straight for the main room and stood before The Brain. It was Beast Boy and Raven.

"About time ya'll got here," complained Cy, "I'm gonna get you for this, BB."

"**Ah, the little green one."**

"Release our friends, Brain," demanded Beast Boy.

Suddenly, Adonis grabbed Raven and slapped a power inhibitor on her wrist. She wrestled to escape his grasp.

"Let go of me," she growled.

"Ooh, she's feisty," Adonis replied.

Beast Boy was getting mad now.

"Let her and all my friends go now or else."

"**You don't frighten me, boy. Monsieur Mallah, hit the switch."**

"With pleasure, master," replied the gorilla.

The floor suddenly gave way and Beast Boy morphed into a squid to grab the edges of the hole. Mallah wrenched Beast Boy's tentacles away, but now BB grabbed Mallah instead. The two fell into the large pit. The humongous hole had a large gate in the middle of the room. It was slowly rising and something was on the other side.

It was a giant brown scorpion. (like in 'Terra') It crawled over to Beast Boy and Mallah.

"Master," Mallah shouted, "Help me!"

However, the scorpion snatched Mallah in its pincers and ate him. Beast Boy looked ready to barf, but knew better and kept moving. The overgrown arachnid came closer and Beast Boy ran for it. No morph he had could match this thing in size and defeat it. So he had to use his brain. He picked up a couple of rocks and threw them at the scorpion's eyes to temporarily blind it. As it shrieked in pain, BB ran to the other side of the room. There was a door that was blocked by Slade-bots on the other side, but other than that there was no exit. The scorpion at last turned around with its tail twitching.

"Must still be hungry," BB tried to joke.

He quickly looked around to s find anything that could help. He then saw the control switch for the gate. He had a plan. The scorpion drew closer and BB just stood there with a rock in his hand. As it came under the gate, BB threw the rock at the control panel and the gate came crashing down on the scorpion with a sickening crunch.

BB gagged at the sight of the now dead creature. Brain was in a fit of rage.

"**Bring the other two Titans to me now. First Mallah and now my monster. They will pay dearly for this insult."**

Robin and Kid Flash were hauled into the chamber along with Beast Boy, who was wearing a power inhibitor as well.

"Hey guys," said BB.

"How we doing, Beast Boy," asked Robin.

"Same as usual."

"That bad?" Kid Flash replied.

"**I've had enough of you Titans. As punishment you will be fed to the giant worm in the back of my fortress where you will rot for years."**

"Dang," said Kid Flash, "I hate long waits."

"You'll regret this, Brain," said Beast Boy.

"**I think not. Take them away. Including the cyborg. The Tamaranian is mine. You may keep the other girl, Adonis, as payment for your services."**

The lavender eyed guard and a few Slade-bots put the four Titans in a cell until tomorrow when their death sentence would take place.


	3. From one to another

Notes: here you go

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and/or Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 3: From one to another

The Titan boys were being led to the platform overhanging the pit in the back of the fortress, while Brain, Master of Games, Adonis, Fixit, Starfire, and Raven watched in a suite in one of the upper rooms of the palace. Raven was forced to wear an outfit much like Star's. It was skimpy, but at least it was still black.

"I'm going to kill them for forcing me to wear this," she muttered.

An enormous worm that appeared to be a machine ('Titan Rising' episode) rose with a gaping mouth right at the Titans. Master of Games stepped forward.

"Greetings, Titans. Brain hopes you die painfully, but if any of you wish to beg for your lives he will listen now."

"You can tell that piece of worthless organ in a jar that he'll get no such pleasure from us," Robin shot back. He then turned to BB and said, "I hope you have an idea to back me up, Beast Boy."

"Just stick with Cy and Jinx. I've got it all figured out," BB replied.

"I feel better," Cyborg commented.

Up in the lookout room, Adonis talked with Brain.

"Slade won't like that you killed the Titans. He wants them as trophies."

"**I could not care less about what Slade wants. If he complains he can have the girls. Besides, it was he who sent me Robin and these Slade-bots. This means he is the one who is afraid. Throw them in now."**

"You heard The Brain," Master of Games declared, "Throw them in!"

As the boys were being edged over the side towards the awaiting mouth of the worm, the plan was in motion. Up in the room, Fixit wasn't being watched. He snuck over to the main control panel and deactivated all the power inhibitors. He innocently went back to the window and waved at Beast Boy. The changeling nodded in recognition and jumped.

He then quickly grabbed onto the edge and pulled himself back up as a gorilla. He began to smash any Slade-bot that was nearby. Rob, Kid Flash, and Cy saw this and joined in on the action. Jinx threw off her helmet and fought as well. Up in The Brain's room, Raven and Starfire were firing at the Slade-bots while Fixit commenced with the next part of the plan. Starfire made her way over to Brain's jar.

"**You think you can stop me?"**

Star said nothing. She simply pushed over the skull emblemized container that held The Brain and it fell over.

"**No!" **the mastermind cried out as the jar broke.

The useless gray matter lay on the floor now.

"That is for Robin," Star said as she stomped on the brain.

Raven herself was getting even with Adonis for dressing her in a stupid outfit and grabbing her roughly. She picked him up with her powers, smashed him on the ceiling and floor repeatedly, then threw him outside straight into the worm's mouth. Master of Games was coming up behind Raven, but Starfire shot him with a starbolt.

Fixit was finished with planting the bomb in Brain's fortress and came back.

"I think it's time we left," he said.

Down below, Slade-bots came pouring out of the fortress and the Titans kept blasting them. Some went into the mouth of the hungry worm. One Slade-bot shot at Jinx and she jumped back. She started to tip over, but Kid Flash was there in a flash to grab her. Cyborg then came up next to them and sent a sonic cannon blast at the worm.

The worm was angry now and pursued the Titans. They made their way through the Brain's fortress and met up with Star, Rae, and Fixit. Robin threw a few exploding discs at the roof and it came down on the worm and trapped it. It tried to squirm out, but to no avail. The Titans jumped into the T-Ship and took off. BB shared a compartment with Raven as a cat. Kid Flash decided to run alongside while carrying Jinx. As they got farther away, the fortress exploded, taking the worm, the Brain's remains, Master of Games, and all the Slade-bots with it. The Titans cheered with another victory in their hands.

"I guess you did have a good plan, Beast Boy," said Robin.

"I won't get used to it," Cyborg added.

BB hissed and Raven stroked his fur to calm him. He purred in delight. The destination was decided ahead of time. They were going back to the True Master for a final talk.

**Meanwhile**

All Slade-bots were assembled and the crew was gathered. A small ship landed in front of the new Brotherhood base. Terra knelt as a tall imposing figure strode out. It was Slade.

"Rise, my apprentice," he said.

She did and they began to walk to his prepared chamber.

"The weapon will be complete as scheduled, Slade," she said.

"Excellent, but now I think you want to go after the Titans."

"Of course."

"Patience, they will be captured this time. One will even come to you. Beast Boy still thinks of you as his friend even after all this. It will be his downfall. Together we will add him to our ranks and the Titans will be no more."

He let out a sinister chuckle as they continued on.

**Later**

The Titans arrived at the True Master's house. They gathered for a final talk with her before their latest plan. They told her all that had transpired. They then sat in a circle around Chui-Hui as she spoke.

"You have triumphed once again, warriors, but the fight is far from over. For your former friend and her master still await you with their army. I have no doubt that you will be victorious. Still you must be careful. Do not allow Slade to sway you to his side. If you underestimate him then you will fall to the same fate as your friend. You are our last hope to restore freedom to the world and put an end to this Empire. Go now and complete what you have begun. And don't forget to visit once you're done."

They all nodded in reply and went outside. She asked Beast Boy to stay with her for a minute. She pulled him close and gave him a different talk.

"Only you can save your friend, young green warrior. You once said you thought there was good still in her. Now is the time to test that friendship. Be careful in your mission and beware her master. He will surely try to turn you to his side."

"Dude," BB replied, "That won't happen."

"He is very powerful, just be on your guard. And don't look so serious, young green warrior, for this is the beginning of our journey to freedom."

Beast Boy smiled, said goodbye, and went to join the others. Soon they met up with the rebels at their temporary base. It was on the outskirts of Jump City. The rebels amassed quite a large army and a few ships to engage the Brotherhood. Kid Flash and Jinx were leading the ships to battle.

"This new weapon," Star said, "Is not yet operational. Slade himself is overseeing production. According to this it is protected by a shield generator in the forest. Robin will lead us there and destroy it. Then the ships will blow up the weapon."

"I'll gladly lead after what I've been through," said Robin.

"Count me in," Raven added.

"Fine I'll go," said Cy.

"Don't forget me," Beast Boy said.

"I shall stay in one of the rebel ships and guide all of you," Fixit stated.

"The soldiers have managed to obtain a small Imperial ship that we can use to sneak into the forest," Star continued.

"Well then," BB said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Kid Flash, Jinx, I want ya'll to take the T-Ship. Just not my T-Ship because the blue one's right in the back," Cy said.

"How generous," Jinx replied.

The two teams departed and went there separate ways. The five original Titans got in the Brotherhood ship and took off on their next adventure.


	4. Chance meetings

Notes: here's the next chapter

Disclaimer: Own Teen Titans and Star Wars I do not

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 4: Chance meetings

Terra was called into Slade's chamber.

"Yes, Slade?"

"Send a fleet to the far side of the forest base. It will stay there until called for. I have a feeling the Titans might try something."

"What about the other rebels that are getting closer?"

"They are of no concern. Soon this pathetic rebellion will be crushed and the Titans will be no more. Perhaps if persuaded Beast Boy or one of the others will join us."

"Whatever you say, boss."

"No go to the command ship and await my orders."

"Yes, master," Terra replied as she walked out.

**Later**

The five Titans flew the stolen Brotherhood ship across the sky towards the shield generator, but first they had to get past the heavily fortified base and several ships that blocked their path. Luckily, to avoid a tough fight they had a code to give the enemy base for easy access. See-More and Gizmo were checking the code when Terra came by.

"What is it now?" she asked noticing the ship onscreen.

"Some ship of ours wants access to our forest base," explained See-More.

"What are they carrying?"

"Just some parts and technical stuff."

"Do they have a clearance code?"

"Yeah," Gizmo replied, "But…"

"Then let them through. I've more important matters to deal with."

"Fine," grumbled Gizmo, "You guys can go through. The shield will be let down."

**On the ship**

"See? Told you it would work," said Cyborg.

"I think they might be suspicious," replied Beast Boy.

"Friends, we must have confidence that we will prevail," said Starfire.

They then continued on their way to the forest base. They landed some distance away from the base and snuck around the forest. All were on the lookout for any Slade-bots. Two were spotted at the bottom of an incline.

"I'll sneak up on them," Robin said.

"Wait for me," added Cy.

"Be careful, Robin," warned Star.

"Hey, it's me," he replied.

Everyone else rolled their eyes at that statement. Rob and Cy snuck around a large tree and just as Robin was about to take out a Slade-bot, he stepped on a branch.

The Slade-bot turned and smacked him across the face. The other took off on a small speeder. Cy quickly brought it down with his sonic cannon. Robin made short work of his robot with his staff. BB and Rae saw two more Slade-bots getting away on speeders and went after them. Raven turned into a black raven of energy and sped across the forest until she got in front of one Slade-bot and blasted it. She then proceeded to go after the other. Beast Boy hung back and morphed into an elephant just as two more Slade-bots on speeders came by. He swiftly grabbed one with his trunk and sent it flying. Then he morphed back human and grabbed the empty speeder.

He sped right up to the Slade-bot and morphed to a tiger and pounced on it. Having taken down both Slade-bots, he went back to the others. Raven was hit with a laser blast and sent to the ground, but not before she sent a blast of her own energy at the speeder. It went out of control and crashed. She then collapsed from exhaustion.

**Meanwhile**

Beast Boy saw that Robin, Star, and Cyborg relocated with several rebel fighters.

"Hey guys," BB said, "Where's Raven?"

"She did not come back yet," said Star.

"She was with you," Cy said.

"We got separated. We have to find her," BB panicked.

"Calm down," Robin said, "Rebels, meet us at the forest base while we look."

**Raven**

Raven was being shaken awake. She wasn't hurt so she turned to see who it was. She saw four faces she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Melvin, Timmy, Teether, Bobby. What are you doing here? I thought Slade captured all of you? You've been here all along?"

"That one-eyed meany didn't want us 'cause he said we weren't Titans," explained Melvin, "So he sent us out here."

"How have you survived here all this time?"

"Bobby brings us food," she replied pointing to the big bear who grinned with a toothy smile. Raven smiled and held out her arms for a hug. The three kids all obliged.

"Okay, that's enough," Raven said after about three seconds.

"Now where have you been staying?"

"We can show you, right Bobby?"

The bear nodded and led the way. Just as they were on their way. A Slade-bot came into view. A Blocker (the big white Slade-bots) was with it.

Raven was trying to avoid it when another Slade-bot pointed a gun at her back. Timmy started to scream and the Slade-bot short circuited.

Raven then levitated it and slammed it into the other Slade-bot. Bobby leapt into the air and pulverized the Blocker with a few swipes of his claws.

"Glad to have you guys back," Raven said as they continued.

**The enemy base**

Terra came before Slade and begrudgingly knelt.

"I told you to stay on the ship," Slade sneered.

"I think the Titans have found their way into the area of the forest base."

"I know. I knew they would try something foolish like that. It was all a matter of time."

"I'm sure it's the five of them."

"Your feelings are clear on this aren't they, Terra?"

"Of course, Slade, I want them captured and removed from existence."

"Excellent, then go there to be sure. I'm sure Beast Boy will come to you."

"Why's that?"

"His compassion will be his undoing. He will go to you and you will bring him before me so that we may offer him an alternative to being frozen."

"Sure thing, Slade."


	5. Lost and Found

Notes: at last, the next chapter

Disclaimer: still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 5: Lost and Found

Beast Boy and the other Titans searched on through the forest for Raven. BB led the way as a dog sniffing for Raven and the others following close behind.

Just then, Cyborg was the one who smelled something.

"Hey, I smell meat," he said with his mouth watering.

"I smell it too," said Robin.

"I'll find it!" Cy exclaimed as he took off.

"Wait," called Beast Boy, "We need to find Raven first!"

"What better way to find her than with a full stomach?" Cy called back.

Cy led the team through the woods and finally found a piece of steak on a stick.

"Isn't this a little too obvious?" asked Beast Boy.

"Says the vegetarian," Cy remarked.

He grabbed the steak and a net scooped the four Titans into the air.

"Nice," Robin grumbled.

"I still got the steak."

"Fear not, friends," Star said, "I shall get us out."

She began to pull at the rope.

"Star," Robin cried, "Wait a minute!"

It was too late, however, because she easily tore through and the boys went crashing to the ground. She quickly flew down to check on them.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Star."

"I still have my steak," proclaimed Cy.

"But we still don't know where Raven is," replied BB.

**Elsewhere**

"Did you hear a shout?" Raven asked Melvin.

"That's a trap we set up for those bad men. Bobby found some meat and we put a net to trap them," Melvin explained.

"Well that would work on some of the less intelligent non-robotic troops of the Empire, but since they're not here who'd be dumb enough to fall for that?"

"Raven!" came a shout from a distance.

"Of course it's them," Rae stated, "Let's go."

That being said, Raven, the three kids and their bear went off to meet the team.

**Soon**

At last, the two parties met up with one another. Beast Boy ran straight at Raven and gave her a big hug. Then Starfire grabbed everyone for a group hug.

"Star," Robin said, "Too tight."

"My apologies," she said, "I am merely excited that we are reunited. We have even found members of our former greatness. The little ones have evaded capture."

"Slade didn't want them in his collection," Rae explained.

"I don't suppose you guys know where the shield generator is?" Cy asked.

"Bobby found a big building in the woods," Melvin replied, "He can take us to it."

"Great, but we should prepare ourselves first," said Robin.

"So we'll go first thing in the morning," added Cyborg.

**That night**

While Robin and the others discussed the battle plan with the newly arrived rebel soldiers, Beast Boy stayed outside thinking. Terra was here in the forest was what his instincts told him. He had to confront her and try to turn her back to the good side.

"Beast Boy," said a voice.

"He turned to see it was Raven.

"Hey, Rae," he said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, except that I won't be going with you guys on the mission."

"What? Why not?"

"I have to go and find Terra."

"Beast Boy, give it up. She's evil now."

"No, there's still good in her. She could have killed us back in that last base but she didn't. She let us go. She was once a Titan like us and I'm going to make sure she rejoins. She won't turn me over to Slade. I have to do this alone."

"Why, Gar?"

"Because I was her friend. There were times I felt like giving up on her and treating her like an ordinary criminal, but now I know better. I'll come back, Rae."

"You'd better," She replied, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said as he kissed her.

With one last look at each other, Beast Boy turned and went off into the night. Raven stared into space and stood with her arms around her. Then after a few minutes the others came outside. Star, Cy and Robin had been wondering where the couple had gone off too.

"Okay so they weren't making out," Cyborg said.

"What's wrong, Raven?" asked Robin.

She said nothing and hugged Robin. Starfire went up to them.

"What has become of Beast Boy?" Star asked.

"He went to the base to confront Terra," Rae replied.

"Well then," Cy said, "What are you still doing here?"

"He said he had to do it alone."

"That doesn't mean you can't follow him close behind for backup in case of emergency," Robin said.

"Agreed," Star added, "You may somehow assist him in his endeavor."

"You know what?" Raven said, "You're right. What am I doing here?"

She smiled and flew off into the darkness in search of Beast Boy.

**Sometime later**

Beast Boy found the enemy base in the forest. He was quickly apprehended by a pair of Slade-bots and taken to Terra.

"Well, well," Terra said, "What have we here?"

"He claims he is alone," said a Slade-bot, "But I think he's lying and a team is out there somewhere. The troops will start looking."

"Fine by me," Terra replied as the Slade-bots left them alone.

"So you've come to me at last, just like Slade said you would. You've accepted the fact that you can't win against us?"

"No," BB replied, "I've accepted the fact that you were once a Titan."

"That word has no meaning to me now," she hissed.

"Let go of your hate and join our fight, Terra," BB said.

"So you're still on about that. I can't be turned back, Beast Boy. It's too late for me."

"Forget about Slade and come with me now."

"Slade will want to se you. I can't disobey him."

"Then I guess Slade's right. You don't have any friends."

Terra said nothing as she led Beast Boy to the ship that would take them to Slade. Not too far away, Raven was indeed following Beast Boy and located him.

She snuck onto the ship and stayed hidden as it went to the enemy fortress in the middle of Jump City. When it landed, BB and Terra went one way, while Raven went another.

She decided if Beast Boy thought he had to do this alone, then she'd let him. She'd, on the other hand, go looking through the fortress and try to do the impossible: free the captured Titans.


	6. Complications

Notes: so it took awhile

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 6: Complications

Raven made her way through the fortress as she continued her search. It was easy enough to avoid detection since everyone seemed preoccupied. She found a door with the sign rejects on it and looked inside. Their stood the frozen Billy Numerous and Private HIVE.

"Now they're freezing their own members," she muttered to herself.

As she went from room to room, she couldn't help but worry about what happened with Beast Boy. Hopefully he was still okay.

**Beast Boy**

Terra led Beast Boy down a long corridor and to an elevator. At the highest floor it stopped and they proceed forward to a throne seated next to a large window. In it sat the criminal mastermind and self proclaimed emperor of the Brotherhood, Slade.

"Welcome, Beast Boy," he said, "I knew you'd come. Did you really think you could save her? She's mine now. However, I'll still let you join me."

"I'll never join you," Beast Boy replied.

"We'll see. You may change your mind when you find out that your friends are doomed to fail. I allowed those Rebel spies to take the plans for the shield generator. My best troops are stationed in the forest base awaiting the arrival of the Titans. I'm afraid that the xenothium powered weapon will be quite operational by the time your team gets there."

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," Beast Boy said.

"Your faith in your friends is yours," Slade snapped back.

"It's pointless to argue, Beast Boy," Terra said.

The trio said nothing after that and merely looked outside at what was going on.

**Elsewhere**

Kid Flash, Jinx and their army were still waiting for the shield around the fortress to get shut down. Jinx was getting impatient.

"What's taking them so long?"

"Hey, relax," replied Kid Flash, "It takes awhile. It's not like turning on a light bulb."

"Still I wish they'd hurry."

"I know they'll get the job done."

**Later**

Robin led the group through the forest and, with direction from Bobby, at last came upon the enemy forest base that housed the shield generator. There were only a few Slade-bot guards keeping watch. Robin took them out with a few birdarangs. The team moved in and busted down the doors to get inside.

"This seems a bit too easy," said Robin.

"I couldn't agree more," said a voice from the shadows.

The person came forward on his four spider legs with a blond girl who held a whip. It was Fang and Kitten. Then from the back came out more soldiers.

See-More, Kid Wykkyd, XL Terrestrial, Angel, Rock, Paper, Scissors, Gizmo, Mammoth, and dozens of Slade-bots. The Titans and their rebels were surrounded and led back outside. Overload was outside waiting along with Cinderblock, a creature made of stone, and Plasmus, a monster made of purple slime with several green eyes that was really a human inside. The trio of monsters towered over the other villains as they drew closer to the Titans. Cyborg and Robin pushed a button on a hidden remote that each of them had and in a minute the T-Car and R-Cycle came zooming into view and crashed through the Slade-bots. The rebels and the three Titans began fighting back.

However, the three heavy hitters did nothing to stop the Titans. It seemed they were waiting for something. Despite that the battle raged on. Gizmo zoomed around on his jet pack only to be shot out of the sky by Starfire. As he fell, Cy was beneath him ready to capture him, but Gizmo quickly unleashed his four mechanical legs from his pack and smacked Cy. As Cy lay on the ground he dodged the legs as they tried to impale him. He grabbed the nearest two and tore them off.

"Hey, no fair cludge head!" Gizmo complained.

"Oh well," Cy replied as he threw Gizmo See-More.

"Ow, my eye!" cried See-More.

Cy then called for the T-Ship and it came over the horizon and hovered in the air. Just then Kid Wykkyd teleported behind him and was about to strike when Robin threw a freeze disc at him. Cy turned to see the frozen villain.

"Nice shot, Rob," he said.

Before Robin could reply, Mammoth was charging at him from behind so he jumped out of the way. Unfortunately, Mammoth didn't see Cyborg aiming his sonic cannon right at him. Mammoth was sent flying back.

"Not too bad yourself, Cy," replied Robin.

**Slade**

"Still think you have a chance?" asked Slade.

Beast Boy turned to glare at him.

"Go ahead and kill me, Beast Boy. Unleash the beast within."

Beast Boy said nothing and turned back around. Just then a screen came out from the wall and showed the battle taking place at the forest base.

"As you can see from this monitor your friends are outnumbered. You don't stand a chance. Especially when I call forth my most powerful servant. Arise, Ternion."

He pushed a button on his throne to activate something.

**Rebels**

Then to everyone's amazement the three monsters combined together to become a giant freak. Made of stone, slime, and electricity, this was the powerful combined force of Cinderblock, Plasmus, and Overload known as Ternion. The three Titans stared at the new monstrosity.

"I'm out of ideas," Robin said.

"I've got one," Cy replied as he pressed another button.

Suddenly, the three vehicles connected together to form a giant robot with the T-Car as legs, the T-Ship as the body and arms, and the R-Cycle as the head.

"Say hello to the Titans Go-Bot 5!" declared Cyborg.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Star just she shot Angel and her oversized wings out of the sky.

"Looks like we're gonna need it," Rob said while jumping into the air.

This was because Rock, Paper and Scissors were all running straight for him in opposite directions. Robin jumped in time to have the three of them collide with each other instead. Starfire and Cyborg combined their strength of both sonic cannon and starbolts to bring down the super sized XL Terrestrial. Star was then suddenly pulled down by a whip made of fire. Its holder was Kitten.

"Hey there, alien girl," she said, "Hope you don't mind when Robbie-poo becomes frozen that I take him for my private coat hanger. Or maybe Fang could use him as target practice. I mean you won't be able to object since you'll be frozen too."

Star growled in response with her eyes aglow, "You will not touch him!"

With that Star burst from the whip that was wrapped around her and pounced on Kitten. Robin was fighting with Fang and Cyborg was heading towards the Titans Go-Bot 5. The couples fought on until finally Robin called Star.

"Ready, Star?"

"Yes, Robin!"

She then threw Kitten through the air. Robin had tied his birdarang rope around Fang's legs and swung him through the air as well. Then the two villains collide with each other and fell to the ground. Robin then quickly tied them together.

"You know, you two make a bad couple," Robin stated with a smirk.

"No one does this to Kitten!" she shrieked.

Star tore part of Kitten's dress, wadded it up into a ball and shoved it into Kitten's mouth as a gag. Rob and Star smiled at each other and then ran to catch up with Cyborg.

**BB, Terra, Slade**

"My monster is still at large," Slade said, "Your friends can't beat Ternion. Oh, and by the way, you may now witness the power of this fully operational fortress and my new xenothium powered weapon."

Slade turned to the communicator.

"Fire when ready."


	7. Redemption

Notes: so exciting!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 7: Redemption

The xenothium cannon was powered up and fired at the nearest Rebel ship. It was vaporized and left no trace. Kid Flash and Jinx were shocked.

"That blast came from the fortress," Jinx said.

"It may be operational," Kid Flash replied, "But we have to give the guys more time."

**BB, Terra, and Slade**

"Your rebels are no match for my cannon and your other friends are no match for Ternion. So you can either join me or try and stop me," Slade said.

Beast Boy looked at Slade, but said nothing. He turned back around and looked out the window at the setting sun. Suddenly, he morphed into a tiger and sprang at Slade.

Almost immediately a wall of rock blocked him and Slade chuckled.

**Cy, Star, Rob**

The three Titans entered the Titans Go-Bot 5 and were prepared to face off against the powerful fused freak Ternion. The creature roared at the robot and began to attack.

The monster and the machine exchanged blows and blocked the others attacks when possible. Ternion sent electricity shooting at the Go-Bot. The Bot was sent reeling back.

"Attacking head on isn't working," Robin said.

"Well unless we get a distraction I don't think we have a choice," replied Cyborg.

Just then, a shot from someone's blaster went right at one of Ternion's many eyes. It bellowed in pain and turned to see where it came from. It was a blond Rebel girl.

Cy took one look at her and was mesmerized.

"Who's that?" he asked aloud.

"Ask her later," Rob shouted, "Now's our chance!"

"Let us kick the butt!" Star chimed in.

"Right," said Cy, "Fire all weapons!"

A barrage of missiles was sent flying into Ternion. Then the giant robot charged with all its power straight at the beast. It screeched in defiance as the robot sent out punches to finish off the monstrosity. At last, Ternion fell to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Boo-yah!" exclaimed Cy.

"Good job team," Robin added.

"Now I'm off to find that girl," declared Cy.

"But first we must destroy the shield generator," Star said.

"Oh, right. Let's go!"

**BB vs. Terra**

Terra sent boulder after boulder at Beast Boy and he merely avoided them.

"Fight back, Beast Boy!" Terra demanded.

"I won't fight you, Terra. Don't give in to hate."

"Don't lower your defenses."

A multitude of rocks rained down through the throne room. Beast Boy hid himself.

"Wherever you are, Beast Boy," Slade said, "Let me put this in a way even you can understand. Terra doesn't want to see you anymore."

Terra was searching around for Beast Boy.

"You'll never win, Beast Boy," she said, "You and your friends will fail. We wanted you to join us, but if we can't get you to then maybe we should try someone else. Perhaps we can capture Raven. If you won't turn to the dark side, then maybe she will."

That was the last straw for BB. He jumped up from his hiding place.

"Never!" he cried as he ran forward.

Terra brought a thick boulder up in front of her as a shield, but that didn't stop the werebeast. It easily smashed every rock that she threw at him.

He got closer and closer until he grabbed her by the chest plate and pinned her down. Slade walked up clapping and laughing sinisterly.

"Very good, Beast Boy. I never thought I'd see the day when my apprentice would be defeated. You may take her place by my side. Now finish it."

The werebeast growled and looked at Terra. She wasn't crying, but was definitely scared. The angry snarl on the werebeast's face was replaced with a confused look.

"_What am I doing?" _BB thought.

He let Terra go and changed back into a human. Terra crawled over behind Slade.

"No, Slade," BB said, "You've failed. I'm a Titan… and so is Terra."

Slade's eye narrowed.

"So be it, Titan."

**Raven**

Our other Titan girl had at last found a solitary room labeled 'Trophy Room' on it. This had to be where the other Titans were being held. Sure enough as she phased through she saw all the captured Titans. She made her way down the aisle all the while looking for the controls. There in the far corner of the room was the machine.

She pressed a few buttons and the effects were reversed. Her fellow teammates were free again.

"Necesito chocolate caliente!" Mas and Menos said at once.

"Crikey," Argent said, "Free at last."

"Took you long enough," Speedy said.

"Did ya'll miss us?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Gnarrk and I are used to the cold, but that was too much," said Kole.

"Gnarrk!"

"Time to finish the war, brother," Thunder said.

"I couldn't agree more, brother," Lightning replied.

"Time to finish what we started," Red Star said.

"I agree," added Pantha.

"About time," Hot Spot said, "I've been frozen and now I'm fired up."

"Let's make some noise," said Herald.

Just then they all heard a pounding on the wall. Raven looked around and saw that the far wall had a hidden door. She used her powers to tear the door off and let out a gasp.

From the other side of the door came none other than Aqualad.

"Aqualad? We didn't know what happened to you. Terra thinks you're dead," said Rae.

"Where is she?" he asked.

**Robin and Co.**

The Titans Go-Bot 5 easily destroyed the forest base, the shield generator, and the satellite beaming it along with it. Cyborg then jumped out to talk with that Rebel girl.

"Hey there," he said.

"Hi, I'm Sarah," she replied, "And you're Cyborg."

"How's about when we win you and I go out?"

"Well, we'll have some work to do, but sure why not?"

"Talk to later then, Sarah."

Robin and Starfire were talking when a leftover Slade-bot came out from its hiding place and pointed its gun at Robin. Star's eyes lit up literally.

"I love you," Robin said.

"I know," Star replied.

Then she blasted the Slade-bot. Just then Cyborg came back from his chat.

"We have to win this thing or Cy doesn't get no date."

"Oh we will," replied Robin, "We're going to Jump City to confront Slade's fortress personally. Everyone, let's move out!"

**Meanwhile**

"The shield's down," said Kid Flash, "Let's get them now!"

"Now you're talking," Jinx replied.

The ships began firing at anything possible. Kid Flash and Jinx went straight for the xenothium cannon. The pair flew in close and got ready to plant a bomb right in the center of it.

**Elsewhere**

"We're here team," Robin announced.

He was still in the cockpit of the Titans Go-Bot 5 with Cyborg, Starfire, Melvin, Bobby, Timmy, and Teether. When they arrived at the fortress, however, they got a big surprise.

All the formerly frozen Titans were fighting already.

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" cried the twins.

Needless to say, the others were quite shocked and rushed over to greet their now free teammates. There were only exchanges of words since it was a battle.

"Glad to see you guys back in action," Robin said.

"But how'd you get out?" asked Cyborg.

"Raven let us all out," Speedy explained.

"Then she and Aqualad went to find Beast Boy and Terra," Bumblebee added.

"Aqualad has returned as well?" Star asked.

"So that's where he was," Robin said.

"As much as I'd like this mystery solved," Cy said, "Let's get this war over with."

The others nodded and rushed back into battle.

**BB**

"If you won't join me," Slade said, "Then you will die."

He unleashed a flurry of flames upon Beast Boy. BB kept coming back as a lion, a tiger, a bear, but he couldn't stand up to the powerful flames.

"I was going to add you to the collection along with the other Titans, but I'm starting to think you're not worth it. Your powers are nothing compared to mine."

He hit Beast Boy again and the Titan writhed in pain.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this my little, green friend."

Beast Boy was hit again with the fire.

"Terra," BB gasped, "Please help me."

Each hit brought Beast Boy closer to the edge of a long shaft that led to the core of the base. Slade continued his onslaught.

"Now, Beast Boy, you will die."

He unleashed a mighty blast at Beast Boy. The Titan clenched his teeth through the pain. Terra looked at the boy enduring the pain. He asked her for help even now.

Thoughts began racing through her head. Her first encounter with the Titans, their first fight together, going out with Aqualad, Beast Boy and the other's friendship, and Aqualad's sacrifice at her hands. What had she become? What would Aqualad say?

All of a sudden, a rock came flying through the window and smacked Slade clear across the face. He got up and saw Terra standing in front of Beast Boy.

"Leave him alone," she said.

"What did you say?" Slade questioned.

"I said leave him alone."

"How dare you talk to me that way!"

"I'm sick of fighting and I'm sick of you!"

"You don't have a choice any more. Do you honestly think they'll take you back after what you've done? I made you stronger than ever."

"I don't care! Beast Boy believed in me. That's why he's here. I always have a choice."

"I couldn't agree more," said a voice that hadn't been heard in quite some time.

Out of the doorway came Aqualad and Raven was right behind him. She levitated over to Beast Boy and healed his burns. Terra couldn't take her eyes off Aqualad.

"How do I know it's really you?" she asked.

"Your real name is Tara, my real name is Garth, and I have this."

Aqualad held out Terra's butterfly hairclip. He walked up to her, brushed back her hair from over her right eye, and put the clip in place.

"It is you," she said already in tears.

She jumped into his arms and they held each other. Raven held Slade in place.

"I'd stay there if I were you."

"I thought you were dead," Terra said to Aqualad.

"Slade lied to you. When you knocked me out he came and took me. He hid me in a secret room and froze me with the others. He said that as long as you thought I was dead you'd be his apprentice. I knew it wasn't your fault, Terra."

Terra gave him a kiss then turned to face Slade. Raven let him go.

"Everything you told me was a lie!" she cried.

"Surprised? Of course you were new and naïve, but you had power. It was quite pathetic how you mourned over your boyfriend. I should have known you were too emotional."

Terra snapped and sent a barrage of rocks and earth at Slade. He retaliated with his fire power, but to no avail. The ground began to shake and the base was collapsing.

At last she brought in an enormous boulder and slammed it right into Slade. A cracking sound was heard. Half his mask broke and he covered his face as he flew through the air.

He tried still to use his powers, but Terra kept pummeling him with mud and rocks until he was sent falling over the edge into the shaft that lead straight to the power core.

There was a huge explosion and Slade was no more.

"Dudes," Beast Boy said, "This place is gonna blow!"

The four Titans hurried out to join the others.


	8. Celebration

Notes: the grand finale!

Disclaimer: Even now at the end I don't own Teen Titans or Star Wars

Titan Wars VI: Return of the Titans

Ch. 8: Celebration

As the four Titans ran outside, they noticed Kwiz Kid, Instigator, and the masked wrestler villain came by on a small speeder with the still frozen Billy Numerous and Private HIVE in the back. All the Slade-bots seemed to be malfunctioning and stayed in their spots. They arrived outside to see all the other Titans engaged in battle.

The Titans Go-Bot 5 walked up and threw the still unconscious Ternion into the collapsing fortress.

"Here's your pet back, Slade," shouted Cyborg.

"Dude, he can't hear you," Beast Boy said, "Slade's dead and gone."

"What?" Robin questioned.

"We all saw him get knocked into the power core by Terra," Raven explained.

"So the apprentice defeated the master again," Robin said.

"I'm nobody's apprentice. I'm a Titan… if I'm still welcome," Terra said.

Robin looked like he was deep in thought.

"There's my ship!" Bumblebee shouted.

**KF & Jinx**

The ultra powerful bomb was doing its dirty work and the cannon was no more. As the pair sped off the cannon ell atop the enemy fortress and both were decimated in one big explosion. A cheer rang out around the world as they news spread that the Empire was at last defeated. Kid Flash and Jinx landed and joined the rest.

"What's up?" Kid Flash asked, "Besides the fact that you're all back."

"Terra killed Slade and she's asking to be a Titan again," replied Speedy.

"Robin," BB pleaded, "She's sorry and remember she was lied to the whole time."

"She did save Beast Boy as well," added Raven.

"And she did it all for love," Aqualad finished.

"All in favor?" Robin asked the team.

"Aye," said Aqualad.

"Aye," agreed Beast Boy and Raven.

"Aye!" shouted Cyborg and Starfire.

"Aye!" agreed everyone else.

"Nay," Terra replied meekly, "I don't deserve it."

"Terra," Beast Boy replied, "Friends forgive each other. Besides the 'ayes' have it."

"Then I'm proud to be part of the team again."

"Cool," Cy said, "We've won the war. Now let's party!"

"Beast Boy," Terra said.

"Yeah, Terra?"

"Thanks for saving me."

**Later**

A giant statue of Slade was torn down. A new section of the museum was opened so everyone could see the now frozen teenage villains. Not just Private HIVE and Billy Numerous, but also Gizmo, Mammoth, See-More, Kid Wykkyd, Angel, Kitten, Fang, Instigator, XL Terrestrial, Kwiz Kid, Rock, Paper, Scissors, and the masked wrestler.

**Elsewhere**

The reunited Titans were at last back home at Titans Tower. Fixit, Chui-Hui, and Cy's date Sarah came by as well. Finally the Titans were whole again.

Beast Boy, Raven, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Aqualad, Speedy, Bumblebee, Mas and Menos, Kid Flash, Jinx, Red Star, Pantha, Wildebeest, Kole, Gnarrk, Jericho, Hot Spot, Herald, Killowatt, Tramm, Bushido, Argent, Wonder Girl, Thunder, Lightning, Melvin, Bobby, Timmy, Teether, Silkie, and once again Terra made up the complete Teen Titans.

It was a long grueling battle, but in the end good triumphed over evil. The Titans grew up a little after this and all went through changes be it romantic or otherwise. After it all, teamwork and love came through to set things straight. When the party ended, the Titans went off to different locations. Titans East went back to Steel City to make some major repairs on their tower. Terra was part of their team now and was with Aqualad always. The five original Titans, glad to be back in Jump City, finally found a moment to relax once they cleaned up the tower. Cy found a girlfriend, Robin and Star had each other and Silkie, and no stronger couple could there be more than Beast Boy and Raven.

"Dude," BB said plopping down on the couch, "I seriously need a vacation."

"No arguments there," replied Raven joining him.

This was a story that would always be remembered about the Titans. The beginning conflict, the machine war, the betrayal, the rebellion, the overwhelming odds, and the downfall of an Empire. But really this was the story of a girl named Terra. How she journeyed from a new recruit and lonely youth, to a betrayer and apprentice, to once again being a Titan and friend. Now all was right with the world and it can truly be said that, at least for now, this is…

**The End**


End file.
